fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monochrome
|-|Vol. 2 - LD Half= |-|Vol. 2 - DN Half= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Namely, for the Mirage Saga, one amongst a series of verses currently being developed by said user as a part of EVOLVERSE. Being a mysterious entity who made appearances for different characters throughout the series, she helps others in times of need or outright gives them directions from within their dreams. Though at first her influence was seemingly only a fantasy found in the World of Dreams and directly inside the minds of others as a strange dream girl that many would see, she gained the capability to manifest herself physically in the world after someone else eventually wished (and voiced their desire) that she would be real - both within their dreams, and later upon awakening. Monochrome is now a complete enigma to all who come across her. She doesn't stay close to anyone for too long and her words are usually hard to understand. However, she seems to know much more than she lets others be aware of. Wandering in the black and white horizon of granting wishes and power to others, questioning not of their motives or desires, while donning a garb of secrets about what her own could be... She speaks of Dreams, even in the harsh reality of Horizonte Alpha. Her power is to grant Wishes to others once certain conditions are met - and seemingly also her own. Monochrome is the designation given by the Academy and also a title she gladly accepted as fitting for who she is - her actual name is Lucina R. E. V. Halation, though nobody knows what the three initials stand for. Monochrome is also called "Angel" by others. Erika and Cristopher ironically refer to her as a fallen one (with Erika going as far as pointing how close to "Lucifer" her name sounds). The Academy (and many others, including E. V. O. L.) don't believe her words and intentions are fully without ulterior motives. But there are also many who lost all hope for the world. Many who feel the temptation of taking the fruit that others would call forbidden is well worth the risk... Not to mention, their only hope left. Personality Lucina is, for all intents and purposes, an enigma. Rather unpredictable in her actions, she frequently adopts a childlike way of acting that contrasts entirely with her more serious and mature personality -- the one that tends to surface only at the most serious times. Erratic being the word that describes her the best, her apparent emotions towards something can flow from one extreme to another in a short span of time, or even an apparent whim --- a trait that many fairies after her would come to inherit. With the innocence of a child, at one point she could be playing around the flight of a butterfly... Only to be seen plucking its wings out and giggling as it is left in the ground in the next. Lucian noted that if you factor her power of granting wishes into this metaphor, maybe from this point she could "give it wings all over again", or "grant it another (and never before seen) metamorphosis altogether". Others are never too sure if this is all a part of her personality as a whole, a facade/front she puts or a more solid case of multiple personalities --- like a form of split personalities, or DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). With basis on this, they eventually decided to call her Monochrome, like an entity of Black and White that has both existing together but shifting to one another all the same. The tone of her voice shifts all the same when she switches her approach to matters, as well. Monochrome herself referred to her current state as "unstable, and incomplete", and she is oftentimes seen speaking disconnected words that seem to be only one half of a conversation. When confronted with the idea of this being her personalities exchanging information, she dismissed it with a laugh, claiming people don't really understand what she's about but then again "maybe not even she fully does". These words puzzled the Academy people as there seemed to be a more secret meaning behind them. Therefore, she has yet to be seen having any kind of direct conversation with her more secretive side. Only one side to her ever seems to be active at one time. In between these two "forms", sometimes she is compared to "a painting that was broken, only for the pieces to start being all glued together again". One cannot say for sure if they all are already there, and if each dream was a piece, even if all the pieces were to be put together, the "markings of the cracks" would still be visible and thus need something else to be truly complete again. With basis on this, Erika theorizes that she may have many other fronts or "combinations of pieces" to adapt her way of acting if at all necessary. More than pursue her own goals, she seems insterested in being entertained whenever she is around (like a literal child). All this makes whatever she may be planning --- if she is planning anything at all... --- become rather hard to grasp under the current circumstances of the story. Her thought processes are many times said to be disconnected from common sense of Reality and much like her own nature, dwell in "visions of a world that theoretically could -- or should -- exist only in Dreams". Finally, Monochrome can at times be protective of those she is expecting a wish or dream from, as she was seen joining the Biogens in fending off an horde of Abysstracts when they interrupted her meeting with the STRAY. However, some avoided her and others who met her before claimed that her affections can sometimes feel like well masked possessiveness instead... Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, possibly 4-B '''| At least '''2-A, possibly High 2-A, likely far higher Name: Monochrome, Lucina R. E. V. Halation, Angel Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Unknown Gender: Female, possibly inapplicable. Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can make the wishes of others or her own a Reality. Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it), Accelerated Development and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Monochrome is resistant to powers she has displayed, Overwhelming Aura (Due to her immense levels of Energeia, Monochrome's presence causes Magical Jamming, which interferes with and weakens or nullifies the powers of those in her vicinity if she is not self-suppressed), Energy Sensing (those with a good enough domain of Energeia can sense the presence or quintessential traces of others - non-existent beings such as Abysstracts being no exception at the level of Gen-Particles), Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), holds access to and mastery over several Gen-Particle based abilities, such as the ones Erika applies in her own Battle Theoria. |-|Personal Skillset= Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9 - Even more than Fairies, is as one with the World of Dreams and her true form dwells in it. As such, she can never perish unless it is fully destroyed, otherwise she will simply sprout again immediately), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), further enhanced Creation (As the Dream World itself, she is far more powerful than Fairies, who are akin to extensions of her being and can create things out of imagination, or "something" out of "nothing"), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can interfere with other Concepts through the concept of Dreams and all fruits of imagination), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over the Entire Auramental roulette of the Verse), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create, reshape and/or Destroy Space-Time. Can also appear at any point in a Space-Time continuum of her choice), Void Manipulation (with the possible exception of Nanashi, has displayed better control over Nothingness than most Abysstracts), Death Manipulation (Needs only wish for a being to die in order for it to happen. This has been shown to alter the ways of reality in a way such that otherwise Immortal existences perish all the same), Mind Manipulation (Controlled the entire civilizations of a Higher Mirage World), Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification (Wished that she was twice as powerful once, and the power others felt coming from her doubled, an effect made permanent), Power Bestowal (Can grant new capabilities to others or herself), Precognition (Wished "I wish I could see things that are yet to come!" and gained this power as a result), negation of BFR (many attempts to do this against her simply didn't work because "she wanted to stay"), is free from the grasp of the World's Laws or Foreign Verdicts, abiding solely to her own sense of self -- fragmented though it may be -- which she may freely reshape. 'A Compendium of the World' is but an extension and a tool to the DW's designs, thus the World's decision to follow it or its current state is formality rather than necessity, Quantum Manipulation (uses this to change and break laws of Physics, bending them to her will, as she did once to dictate "to move in space, those around me must move in 'null time' (essentially 0)", and the nearby E. V. O. L. members were all frozen in place), Abstract Existence (Type 2 for her manifestation in Horizonte Alpha. Type 1 for the Dream World. Her manifestations are but one facet of the concept of dreams and the endless fruits of imagination), Flight, Astral Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (small birds and critters obey her), Enhanced Senses (each of a fairy's senses can perceive sensations that should belong to another type of perception and translate them as they please, Monochrome is superior to them), Acausality (Type 4 for manifestations. 5 for her true aspect. Fairies who are but an aspect of her are without a Story in Time and have no need to exist in space, beings without a beginning or end. They are roots and seeds removed from human reality and hold freedom from destruction and time's currents as it is in the physical world. The world where they dwell is not one of duality, and phenomena of the human plane have no place in it. As, such they have a paradoxical existence of not being subject to change like humans, "walking in stillness" with the idea of their "current" state being meshed together with the notion of any possible change - thus not subject to effects), Transduality (type 2), Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, possibly Fate Manipulation (Mother Cendrillon said that Fairies could stray the course of the entire "human" race - and in Fairy terms, that would involve not just mankind but also many other demi-human races in the world below), Teleportation (can also travel from Dreams and Imagination to reality, back and forth). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Demonstrated the power to manipulate all of the matter, space, time and even the laws of reality in a minor Mirage World with little to no effort whatsoever, upon wishing it - Minor Mirage Worlds being "extensions" of Reality, pocket universes where the Solar System is all that truly exists.) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ (Not only created the world of Dreams, but also embodies it. While "all known dreams dwell within her", it is uncertain however to what extent this is so. Even on its surface level, the world is at the very least equal to the Netzach level of the Theos Dekeracts, if not transcendent to the endless timelines and dreams within dreams found at the expanse of each.), likely higher (It is currently uncertain to what extent she is as one with it. If Monochrome were to embody any of the deeper levels or the world as a whole, she would be transcendent to all notions of the human realm, and a being on the level of someone such as Atlach-Nacha. Who, at her full power, is in turn among the very few Aeternitas equal in power to Aion M --- dwelling at the Alkahest and embodying even the "notion of dreams" from the highest beings known.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Erika. Also seems capable of reaching places otherwise impossible to reach - such as the inside of a dream or a separate universe isolated from reality - beyond the edge of the world's normal limits - by walking, as long as she wishes it.) | Omnipresent '(Is one and the same with the World of Dreams and all Dreams - as well as their related notions - existing in Reality as well.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: ' Solar System Class | '''At least '''Multiversal+', possibly High Multiversal+, likely higher Durability: Solar System level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. The defensive aspect to her Reality Warping makes Monochrome particularly hard to kill.) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+, likely far higher Range: At least Galactic, potentially higher by wishing it (Her original range was no more than a few kilometers prior to her making a wish) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+, likely higher Stamina: Virtually limitless. The defensive aspect to her Wishing Well means she will not tire unless she actively wishes to. Intelligence: Unknown, seems knowledgeable of many things regarding the Universe of Horizonte Alpha. She is also extremely clever and imaginative when making wishes, which makes her ability all the more impressive (or outright scary) to those who face her in a conversation or battle. However, Monochrome also acts a lot like a child would many times, seeking nothing but to have fun. In that way, she seems to have multiple personalities: The mischievously childish one being the most active, whilst the more "solemn" side to her only takes over on the more rare and particularly serious occasions. Monochrome is prone to sounding like "a playful Genie of sorts" most of the time, "forgetting" serious stuff she is moments away from solving - sort of like she's a total klutz. Given her apparent lack of capability to maintain a tone so often, it becomes really hard to pinpoint if she is particularly intelligent and playing the fool or really a ditz wishing to sound smart. | Doesn't act any different in the dream world from the way she acts in Horizonte Alpha. Sometimes she lets one or another aspect to her speak, however, shuffling her "apparent" personality all the more. Standard Tactics: Monochrome generally alters between her personalities mid-confrontation, either fooling around or talking to the opponent more than she tries to fight back. Her first action is to generally wish to know more about them, thus obtaining information on them overall (if she does not have it by default) and going from there. The defensive aspects to her Wishing Well are always active, but she doesn't seem to have much of a hurry in ever finishing a battle, unless her time limit in the H. A. Universe is nearing its end, at which point she'll just make a more decisive wish, end the confrontation on the spot, or just leave. Weaknesses: * Prone to playing around way too much, even in serious situations such as battle. * Has to spend large amounts of time hybernating after appearing even for a short ammount of time in the Universe of Horizonte Alpha. Key: Horizonte Alpha Manifestation | Dream World Notable Techniques/Attacks Fairy Tale ~ Wishing Well: * "Much like the story, clap your hands or throw me a coin if you believe." * Simply put, Reality Warping achieved by making it submit to Dreams with a method as of now relatively unknown. Whatever Monochrome wishes to happen, happens. So far it has always worked like a charm, no matter how absurd her wish or how much it would be necessary to alter things for it to happen. * This ability has also been shown to only react to her own wishes, as when an Abysstract used their powers over the Void to try and erase this power, no change was seen due to it not being a part of what she wished for. In this sense, the wishing well will only respond to the wishes she makes or accepts from others. * Her being and actions thus either reject or just register notions coming her way as new wishes and dreams, added to the pile of herself. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life, Date of Birth, Horoscope/Zodiac, Birthplace, Likes, Dislikes, Values: Mostly Unknown. Eye Color: Emerald. Hair Color: Black. Hobbies: Wish-Granting, Sleeping Status: Alive but Inactive (Remains resting in her own personal world, doing nothing but sleep at present). Affiliation: Herself. Facts about the character - She has freaked out almost all of the heroes and a good number of opposing factions as well, given her sudden appearances out of nowhere. - Originally she had no song in particular that I associated much with her. But a friend of mine thought Within Temptation's Angels would fit her like a glove, when they first heard of her a pretty long time ago. I tend to listen to it a lot whenever she's involved ever since. - Her eye color was originally supposed to be silver, but I changed that idea somewhere along the road. - It has been noted multiple times in the story as a joke/running gag of sorts how she and Lucian only need to swap the order of two letters in their name, and they will sound exactly the same. Category:Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users